User blog:Hdutt2/Hdutt2's BioShock: Downfall-Novel: Prologue and Note by the Author
Prologue Somewhere under the stars, under the clouds, under the big blue sea lies a city. A city where a man is entitled to the sweat of his brow, where god is not welcome in a place where science triumphs. A place that is proud and free from the constraints of the government and its bountiful laws. One man with all the power in the world decided to do something about it, to make his own world, his own laws and his own people. So he built the impossible, he built Rapture, the city under the sea. With technology thousands of years ahead of its time this city grew to become a wonder. However every great city needs to have a few downsides, a few chinks in the Armor that means life or death. Rapture would stay strong but now it would not become a safe haven, it would become an underlying horror that nobody should ever have to see. Rapture fell and stayed underneath the sea far away from any man so that this horror could be contained. It was a city with many stories to tell but one story would always start with one underlying theme; there would always be a lighthouse, a man and a city which will eventually destroy itself. And there is always a hero and a villain, a guardian and a saviour, a corruptor and a builder. There will always be a downfall created by the hero’s own hands forged by the villain who used him. And there will always be a girl. The saviour, the one who puts the hero back on track, the one who inevitably saves the city from itself. There will always be a downfall but there will also always be an uprising. There are thousands of possibilities, thousands of different stories to be told within all of these infinite universes, infinite cities all that share the same story. And so it is my duty to take you further into this universe and take you into the thousands of possibilities created by this Sea of Doors that we all walk. So its time to decide if you want to enter the lighthouse, one of many and see what city you shall eventually arrive in, that you will eventually see that one word. Welcome. "A man has a choice, I chose the impossible. I built a city where the artists would not fear the censor, where the great would not be constrained by the small, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. I chose to build Rapture. But my city was betrayed by the weak. So I ask you my friend, if you live with pride, would you kill the innocent? Would you sacrifice your humanity? We all make choices, but in the end, our choices make us." -Andrew Ryan - BioShock Note from the Author I am writing this so as to not break copyright but just a sort of thing I plan to release onto the BioShock wiki so that the past stories and experiences of the BioShock history and universe can be expanded upon and more new opportunities can arise from it. As you can tell from the prologue this will be an anthology of stories from the BioShock universe however it will not be just about Rapture or Columbia. No this will expand upon the BioShock universe in so many ways. I am trying to do this as a way to show you the worlds that can be behind the many gates in the Sea of Doors. This will be a series of stories set in places like Rapture, Columbia but it will also involve new places like Equator, the city built near the center of the earth. Amnity, the city in the stars, Andromeda, the city on Mars, Crea, the tornado city which lives inside of a large twister that is near impossible to penetrate. These are not all of the countless versions of Rapture in the infinite universes but it will give the world of BioShock new histories, new stories and new twists. All the while creating endings to Rapture and Columbia involving the epic aftermath of the BioShock 2 events and revealing the final hour of Columbia before it vanishes from all of existence. So prepare yourself for a new entry into the BioShock series, you never know, one of these cities could be made as the general basis for a fourth game, you just never know. “Infinite universes, infinite possibilities.” -The Sea of Doors description. Category:Blog posts